In The Same Deep Water As You
by Lazarus76
Summary: SHIELD may be over, but Fury reckons Steve Rogers and Natasha still have their uses. Unfortunately for Fury, so does someone else...who has their most wanted in his control.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Avengers does not belong to me.  
**

"Perhaps you had better start from the beginning."

"I-"

"Don't leave anything out."

"I was only here on business."

"You expect us to believe that?"

"Yes."

"You really expect me - us - to believe that you're just a businessman? Only here to tie up a deal? Not here for any other purpose?"

The dark haired man sat back down in his seat, giving himself respite from the pacing he had been doing. Walking, up and down the small, airless room. His eyes never leaving the face of the man sitting before him. He was tall, and with a slim build. An expensive jacket and black jeans gave him a carefree impression. Except his light blue eyes were burning as he looked at the man seated before him. "Maybe I should introduce myself," he said, his tone slightly sardonic. "I'm Aaron. And you're not going anywhere until you answer my questions." He leaned back, crossing his legs. "What are you a businessman in? Technology? Communications? Medical supplies?" He raised an eyebrow. "Why come all the way to this corner of the world? You've got to agree it looks a little suspicious. Asia is a very long way from America."

"You must believe me." There was confidence in the other man's voice. He looked at his questioner. "I'm an American businessman. I am not here for any other reason."

"Very strange," spoke another voice. Another man walked over. "You're claiming this, and yet producing no evidence. Again, perhaps you had better start from the beginning."

"From the beginning?" he looked at them. "I was sent here to see people about a deal. That's all."

"You expect us to believe that?"

The captive looked at them. "Why haven't you tied me? Or handcuffed me?"

"Because that would give the impression that we see you as someone to fear." The main questioner looked at him, his eyes almost amused. "Please believe me when I tell you this - we're not afraid of anybody."

"So why do you need to have two of you to interrogate me?"

"Because it adds to the pressure." The other man - slighter and blonde - looked at him. "I'm here to help you fill in the blanks, Mr Rogers."

The man being questioned blinked. "What did you say?"

"Well, allow me to explain," the man said, sarcastically. "I could be referring to the character of a truly terrible kids series that died out years ago. Or- I could be directly referring to a man who thinks a bad dye job-" he sniffed at the thick thatch of dark brown hair atop his captive - "and a beard helps disguise an overgrown do-gooder." He shook his head. "A superhero? Why did you feel the need to lie? Why not just come in here and kill us?"

"Joe!" Aaron interrupted, shaking his head. "Play the long game. He's here for a reason, and so are we. Best that we question him tomorrow." He looked at Steve, his eyes narrowed to glints. "Properly."

Steve stayed still. Aware that anything he said would antagonise them. Smiling, Aaron stood behind him.

"You're probably wondering why I'm treating you like a mere mortal. Because, _Captain, _I refuse to see why I should be scared."

He gestured to Joe, and the two men began to leave. Steve watched as they pulled the heavy metal door almost to a close. Aaron looked at him through the crack.

"We'll speak again tomorrow."

The door shut with a resounding clang.

**Thank you for reading, please review if you wish to. ****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Avengers do not belong to me. Thank you to everyone who clicked on the first chapter, and those who favourited/followed! Means a lot!  
**

"What is it you want us to do?"

Fury looked at Steve, slightly annoyed, and cast a furtive glance. They had agreed to meet in a small office building, sparse and virtually unfurnished. As Fury settled into the chair, a grim looking forming like ice over his features, Natasha shifted in her own seat. She had arrived a few minutes after Steve, both unaware of the other's invitation.

"Relax. No one can hear us." Romanoff tossed her russet coloured hair back from her face, waiting for the former SHIELD director to speak. Steve shook his head. In his experience, of the war era, any wall could have ears.

"Well, I'm glad you think so," Fury commented, an edge of sarcasm to his voice. "Now, both of you - listen. Agent Hill will be here any minute."

Natasha nodded, Steve was silent. Fury turned his attention away from them, clicking a stream of commands into a sleek laptop. Suddenly, a beam of light was projected out onto the wall. Fury leaned back, nodding.

"Behold." He gestured with his arm. "You are about to see the face of a man who is a wanted criminal. Except, he's good at staying off the radar. So good in fact, that the CIA have given up. But we're not going to."

"We?" Steve interjected. "SHIELD-"

"-does not exist except in a -" Fury darted a glance round the room - "tangenital form, Captain, I accept that. But we - you - have skills. Finding this guy would prove a lot."

"Who is he?" Natasha broke in, impatient.

"Aaron Stuurmann." Fury swallowed. Up on the wall, the face of a man appeared. Lean and chiselled, it contained clear blue eyes, and a determined mouth. "According to his current passport. Drug smuggler. Spent ten years in South America. Then decided to jump ship a couple of years ago."

"Why are you so interested?" Natasha asked.

"Because I believe that he may be using his drug smuggling activities to hide something - else." Fury looked at them both. I need you two to find him, and bring him here."

"And what if he doesn't want to come willingly?" Steve asked.

"Trust me, I think Mr Stuurmann can be...persuaded." Fury nodded. "Because this man will be glad, deep down. There are things he knows that he needs to share."

Natasha looked at Fury. "Is he connected to SHIELD?"

"No," Fury said, honestly. "But he is important to us." He turned, and pulled open a drawer. "Here are your passports - oh, Agent Hill."

Both Steve and Natasha looked up as Maria Hill entered, crisp in a business suit. "Flight arrangements," she said, smiling. "You both leave tomorrow, on separate flights. You meet at the same place."

Steve studied the ticket. "Phnom Penh?!"

"You're sending us to Cambodia?" Natasha asked, clearly surprised.

Fury bristled. "Its not as though I'm asking you to go to the jungle!"

"No, its just-" Steve stopped.

"Good." Fury nodded. "Find him, and bring him here."

* * *

Steve blinked. The creeping, incessant heat of Cambodia was leaving him sweat soaked. He looked round the room, noting the bare walls, the dirty floor, the table and one chair.

He leaned against the wall. He was exhausted, but sleep was impossible. Lying on the floor was not conducive to rest. He rubbed his forehead. He had no idea what the time was, as Aaaron had ripped his watch off his wrist.

He shook his head. He and Natasha had arrived separately, and he had followed Fury's instructions. Then - he blinked. He couldn't quite remember what had happened. Drugged? Knocked unconscious?

Suddenly, the door creaked open. He looked up.

"Hey." Aaron wandered in. Steve blinked. The casual arrogance of the man was something to admire. "We need to...talk. Maybe."

Steve looked at him.

"Listen, the fact that you're this superhero does not impress me in the slightest," Aaron stated, bluntly. "And it was ridiculously easy for me to pick you off. I'm surprised you're not trying to kill me."

He crouched down, making eye contact.

"But I'm not that surprised. You were sent to find me, weren't you?"

Steve looked at him. "What happens if I don't answer?"

Aaron shrugged. "I leave, Captain Rogers. But...I may not come back for a while. And even though what they shot you full off in 1945 may have doubled your size, you're still human. I could still shoot you and wound you. Agree?"

Steve nodded.

"So, I'll ask you again. Were you sent here to find me?"

"I-"

"Let me make this easier." Aaron raised an eyebrow. "If you want to see your partner alive again, you'll answer."

Steve blinked, realising he had no choice.

"Yes."

**All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Avengers does not belong to me. Thank you for reading!**

Natasha checked her watch and frowned. It was nearly 5pm - over an hour after her and Steve's designated meet up time. She looked across the street, still bemused by the fast flowing traffic and sheer number of scooters.

"Would you like anything else?"

She looked up. A young waitress was smiling at her. Natasha blinked and looked at the remains of her Iced tea.

"Oh, another, please."

The young woman nodded, picking up the glass, and disappearing inside. Romanoff stretched her legs, the feel of the crisp business suit, complete with a-line skirt, a welcome change from her constricting latex bodysuit. She sighed impatiently and tapped her fingers on the table. As the waitress approached with her glass, she smiled her thanks. If she had to continue waiting, she may as well enjoy the local drinks.

* * *

"So how did it feel?"

Steve blinked. "What?"

"I said, how did it feel?" Aaron repeated the words calmly, slowly, as though they were simply passing the time of day. "When a shot of serum turned you from a scrawny boy into what you are?"

Steve looked at him, and raised an eyebrow. "Painful."

"I'm bet." Aaron stood up, wincing slightly as his joints straightened. "From a nobody to a somebody. Real about turn. I used to dream of being a somebody too, Captain. And I am."

"You're a drug lord."

"Who told you that?" Aaron looked at him, his eyes narrowing.

"You're not denying it."

"I never deny anything. But I'm curious." Aaron sat down in the chair. "I'm curious to know why you're here. Don't you have something better to do? Like save the world? Or is harrassing innocent people like me your choice of things to do on your days off?"

Steve fell silent. He wished he was more like the others - able to respond with a sharp quip. But he couldn't.

"Do you want anything? Water?"

He nodded.

"OK. I'll get you some."

* * *

As she finished her glass of iced tea, Natasha's impatience mutated into concern. Steve, she knew, was never late. Rigidly good at keeping to times, he was often early. So the fact he had not arrived, she realised, was something she needed to worry about.

She fished in her bag for her cell phone, hoping that he had his, and it was switched on. Adjusting to a commonplace piece of technology, she thought with amused affection, had been somewhat hard for the captain. She flicked the touch screen to contacts and pressed Steve's number.

To her surprise, and relief, the phone was answered after three rings.

"Hello?"

"Steve?" She spoke, her voice trying not to betray her worry. "Where are-"

Suddenly, she heard a click. The phone had gone dead.

* * *

"Here you are."

Steve took the sealed bottle. As he opened it, Aaron smiled at him. "I'm flattered you think I'm a drug lord. But I'm not sure Director Fury was entirely correct."

Steve nearly choked on the water he was swallowing. "You know Fury?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Aaron nodded. "You're not the only person who is aware of what SHIELD were. Turns out they're just another corrupt bunch of politicos. Who would have thought it?"

"Fury sent me to find you."

"Bet he told you not to kill me."

Steve nodded, assuming his easiest way out was to be honest.

"Course he didn't. I'm too valuable. By the way, feeling tired yet?"

Steve looked at him. "You've kept me in here, no sense of what time it is-"

"No, I mean, really tired." Aaron said, smoothly. "Now, the bottle was sealed - but have you noticed water leaking from the side?"

Steve's eyes widened. Suddenly, he realised, a trickle of water was leaking from the side.

"What did you-?"

"Oh, you'll find out. You should be falling asleep in about twenty seconds. And hope you don't mind, but Joe hacked your phone. We need to make sure Agent Romanoff doesn't find you until we finish. Our last project it recovering. You'll be joining them. And then, maybe, just maybe, you'll find out the truth."

"But, Fury-"

"Oh, don't worry, Steve. You can trust him. But as you've probably guessed, you can't trust me."

**Please review - it is appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Avengers do not belong to me. Thank you to those who favourited/followed! Means a lot! And my anonymous reviewer! Thank you!  
**

"Steve, where are you?"

Natasha got up from the table, feeling worried. He was now over two hours late. Placing a handful of Riel on the table, she shoved her phone in her bag, and began to move down the street. She couldn't afford to waste any more time.

She didn't turn back to look at the cafe, to see if he'd arrived. She knew it would be futile. If Steve Rogers was two hours late, it was because he was in trouble. She bit her lip. All they had to do was bring this man in to custody.

She pulled her phone out, hoping that it would ring. Suddenly, she heard a shout. "Natasha!"

She looked up. Maria Hill stood before her. "What are you doing here?" Natasha shot out, cursing herself inwardly for her seeming rudeness. Hill didn't flinch, but stood her ground.

"Strangely enough, I'm here to assist." She looked at Romanoff. "Let's go somewhere-" she dropped her voice - "a little more private."

Natasha walked with her. To any outsider, in their crisp suits, they could have passed for young executives. She shot a look at Maria. "What is it?"

Hill bit her lip. "Well, Fury got a call from Steve-"

"What? When?"

"Yesterday."

Natasha shook her head. "Then where is he?"

"What?"

"Maria. Steve was meant to meet me here two hours ago."

Agent Hill looked at her, her face slowly draining of colour. "But Fury claimed that Steve managed to find your target yesterday-"

"Maria, I haven't seen Steve at all! And he would have contacted me - we were supposed to bring the target in together!"

Maria shook her head. "This means that either Fury's lying, or-"

"Someone else is."

* * *

"Is he awake?"

"Not sure." Joe looked at Aaron, who was walking towards the bed. "I think he'll be out for a few more hours."

Aaron nodded, then casually flicked the glucose bag attached to the IV tube. "Make sure this doesn't fall to empty, ok? I'm trusting you."

"Not a problem."

Aaron glanced at the face of the figure on the bed. "So, he's been co-operative?"

"Very." Joe grinned. "Glad to rest, I think."

"Good. He'll be fine. Just what we need."

"What if he doesn't remember?"

"He will, trust me." Aaron smiled. "Any news on the Russian?"

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Oh, her. You mean, she who must be obeyed?" Aaron smiled sardonically. "Listen, I didn't help break you out - particularly as you were pending three charges- to have you insult the one person I actually give a damn about."

"I'm so sorry." Joe practically snarled the words. "I'm sure Selina will be only too happy to tell you what's happened."

"Of course she will." Aaron smirked as he turned, and walked through the door.

As he pushed the door closed, he smiled. An expensively furnished room was before him. A woman - dark, attractive - was seated on the sofa, pouring over a laptop. She looked up as he walked towards her.

"How's the patient?"

"The patient is fine - the soon to be patient is currently feeling the impact of that little compound you brewed up". He walked to a cupboard, and opened it, finding a bottle of scotch. As he poured a couple of shots into a crystal glass, he smiled at her. "I knew your knowledge, and what you learned, would come in useful. So, thank you, Agent Seven."

Selina raised an eyebrow. "I know you don't mean a word of it."

"Of course not." Aaron seated himself opposite her. "I knew, when we bumped into each other in Berlin, it would prove to be the start of a beautiful relationship."

"Oh, yeah, Berlin." She raised an eyebrow. "You were trying to hack into the government's most secret codes, and I was the agent sent by SHIELD to find you." She shook her head. "Such a romantic. I believe you kicked me in the abdomen twice and tried to break my arm."

"And you nearly broke my neck." Aaron took a sip of scotch. "You could have waited until I'd bought you dinner."

"Well, I tracked him down for you."

"Yes, and its impressive that even Fury couldn't find him first. But, you did. We did. Winter Soldier? He's now ours."

"And Captain America."

"Oh yes." Aaron nodded. "Fury lapped up those leads you casually left. SHIELD may be over but he can't help poking his nose in."

"As long as you don't let him find me."

"Selina...we've had this conversation before. You mean more to me, out here, doing these things for me, than in jail, doing nothing."

"I'm just useful to you," she said, smirking.

Aaron leaned over, kissing her forehead. "You're more than that."

**All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Avengers and The Winter Soldier do not belong to me. Selina, Aaron and Joe do, however! **

The room was calm, and still. It contained one dreamer.

One dreamer who lay stretched out in a bed, attached to an IV. His face was composed, lost in the rhythms of deep sleep. Carefully, gently, Selina swabbed at his skin, then plunged in the glistening needle of a syringe. She watched, her facial expression detached, as the dark ruby liquid filled the clear plastic hollow. She swabbed again at the tiny wound, then moved away.

She dropped the full tube into a rack, then pulled off the latex gloves. Moving carefully, she adjusted the IV pole, checking the flow of nutrients into the dreamers' system.

"Wake him up."

Selina blinked, then turned. Joe, frowning, was framed in the doorway. She shook her head. "A please would be nice," she muttered.

Joe smirked, then his brows drew together. "Hate to point this out, but I'm not in the habit of asking people things nicely. Especially when they could be considered..." he paused - "obstructive."

Selina raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"You need to wake him up." Joe tilted his head. "Its about time two old friends were re-acquainted."

"Is this really such a good idea?"

"Well, I think its a fantastic one, and you had plenty of opportunities to express your reservations. But you didn't. So maybe you'd like to decide if-"

"Decide what?"

Joe turned, and Aaron was framed in the doorway. His eyes resembled blue chips of ice. "Is there a problem, Selina? I really hope there isn't."

She swallowed, the muscles in her neck tensing. "No."

"Good." He walked over to the bed, and peered into the face of the dreamer. "I do wonder," he mused aloud, "exactly how this guy coped for 70 years. I mean, one day you're a sergeant in the US army, the next minute you're in the hands of a bunch of Nazis, having your arm replaced, and put in the deep freeze."

"My guess is he didn't," Selina said, crisply, moving to stand next to Aaron. "He had his memory blanked more times than you'd care to remember."

Aaron's eyes met hers. "Bad choice of words," he said, coolly. Selina bit her lip, and turned to look at him. "Sergeant Barnes has been asleep for nearly three days now."

"Good. He'll be nice and rested." Aaron was studying him. "He looks a little thin - what nutrients are you giving him?"

"I know what I'm doing."

"I hope you do."

"I'm giving him a balanced flow of protein and vitamins. Whether its as good as what the Russians gave him, I have no idea. But, he can't taste it, so there won't be any complaints on that score."

Aaron smirked. "He'll eat what he gets, unless he wants to starve. But I need him awake. Please, Selina?" He looked at her, widening his eyes. "Please?"

"Don't beg," she snapped. "Doesn't work."

"Oh yes. Never let me forget I was once your subordinate." Aaron grinned. "But, Selina...I really need him awake."

She nodded. "OK."

Moving over to a small bench, she pulled out a phial. "Adrenaline," she stated by way of explanation. "He should be opening his eyes-"

Aaron watched the former Winter Soldier's face intently. His eyelids were flickering, and facial muscles beginning to twitch. After another few seconds, they opened, a light slate grey, blinking, as though unable to process the light. He began to sit up.

"Careful!" Selina said, hurrying to his side. "You'll feel a little disorientated."

"Where am I?" he mumbled, his voice slurring slightly. Aaron looked at him. "You're with people can trust, Bucky. "

"Trust?"

"Yeah." Aaron perched on the edge of the bed, his slim frame leaning forward. "You can trust me, Sergeant Barnes. Hydra used you. You were tortured and had your memory wiped, turned into a machine. But with me, and her-" he gestured to Selina - "you're safe."

"I-"

"We're going to treat you like a person, Sergeant Barnes." Aaron's voice was soft, soothing. "We knew who you were. We found you. Hiding. We set up base here. We're staying here. Staying until we return to the place of those criminals who did those awful things." He looked at Selina.

"Let us help you, Bucky." He smiled gently. "And then you can help us. Help me."

Bucky looked at him. His skin was pale, and his chin and jawline obscured by several days' worth of stubble growth. "How can I help you?"

"By getting your revenge."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Avengers does not belong to me. Thank you to my anon reviewer!  
**

Aaron sat next to the bed, watching as Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes came back to consciousness. He mulled, resting his head on his locked fingers, gazing at him.

The Winter Soldier had been surprisingly easy to find. On a trip to Washington, DC, a mere six months earlier, he'd found him hiding in one of the alleys. Filthy and malnourished. As an ex- SHIELD agent, Aaron had recognised him. He'd blinked in disbelief. One of the world's most highly trained and lethal assassins, scavenging for scraps like a homeless man.

Which, he realised suddenly, he was. He cocked his head. Pure chance he'd walked past this alley, and heard the rustling sound in the trash cans. He looked at the other man. An assassin, he mused, or the world's longest Prisoner of War?

He walked towards him, stealthily, not missing a beat. _Yeah, you're the Winter Soldier...but I'm going to offer you a better deal. _

"Hey," he'd said, soothingly. "Hey. Come with me..."

The piercing eyes in the bedraggled face stared right through him. Casually, Aaron pulled out a gun, aiming it at the other man's face.

"Let me make this easy," he said, softly. "Come with me, Sergeant Barnes. Or I will shoot you."

Everything had tilted on that second. Barnes could have easily lashed out, and killed him. But, his risk worked. Nodding, almost docile, Barnes began to move towards him, showing no sign of violence.

Aaron suddenly realised - the man was programmed to follow orders. Out of cryosleep, forced to fend for himself, he was defenceless. If someone didn't step him, Aaron reasoned, he'd be dead in a matter of weeks, if not days.

Suddenly, he realised. This man could be the key. Swallowing, he gently took Barnes' arm. "Come on."

Without a word, the other man came with him. Aaron pulled his cell phone out, and pressed a number. Swallowing, he waited for the connection to be made. "Selina? I need you at my place. Yes, right now."

* * *

"You found him where?!"

"I know!" Aaron opened his arms, in an expansive gesture. "Foraging for food. Poor guy. But what can you expect from someone who was HYDRA's lap dog for the best part of seven decades?"

Selina eyed the Winter Soldier. He was sitting passively on a kitchen chair, a sandwich in front of him, untouched. Aaron leaned forward. "Please eat," he said softly. He looked at Selina. "This is going to be a long process!"

"Aaron!" Selina shook her head. "We need to turn him in."

"To SHIELD?" Aaron replied, calmly. "To that corrupt bunch? No, I think Bucky's better off with us." He took a sip of water. "Let Fury sweat."

Selina shook her head. "You know what Director Fury's like."

"I do. He'll blacken my name, and try and make out I'm an international criminal." Aaron shook his head. "When Director Fury actually looks in the mirror, and notices the hypocrite that's staring back at him, we'll all be good."

"Aaron, please." Selina made a face. "He gave you a pay off."

"He did. I left rich. But, sadly, I think Fury forget's that some things you can't put a price on. Look at poor Sergeant Barnes here." Aaron looked at the other man. "He's a shell, Selina. They took him, and hacked-"

"Please!"

"Sorry." Aaron took a swallow of water. "Mix a compound, and get him doped. Its time to ship him out."

"To Phnom Phen?"

"Yep." Aaron looked at her. "If we're going to do this, he's our biggest barganing chip now...and I want him at the centre of the action."

* * *

Steve blinked. He was staring up at the ceiling, stretched out. He began to tun his head, hoping to see a watch. He remembered nothing,

Suddenly, the door began to open. "Cap?"

He blinked, and turned. Aaron was looking at him. "I do apologise, Captain. Leaving you here. Where are my manners? They were so important in the 40s, weren't they?"

Steve didn't reply. Aaron's eyes were focused, but clear. There was nothing, Steve realised, insane about him. He was coolly, compellingly logical. "Listen, do you want to get up? There is someone here I want you to see."

Steve's mind was clearing. "Natasha?"

"Maybe," Aaron replied, infuriatingly obtuse. "Come with me."

Feeling weak, and shaky, Steve got up, and followed the other man. He knew he had no choice.

Selina turned and saw the Captain. Her facial muscles twitched, but she made no sound. Aaron pointed. "Take a look."

Steve turned, and blinked. "You've got-"

"Yes, Captain," Aaron said smoothly. "Now, are you going to accept Fury lied to you, and listen to me?"

Steve faced him. "Fury lied?"

"Don't be such an innocent," the other man said, coldly. "I didn't survive working as an interrogator in Iraq, and the the machinations of SHIELD, to be set up for failure. I found Bucky, Captain Rogers. HYDRA's key assassin for over 70 years - and they just kick him out, like an unwanted dog."

Steve looked at Barnes, his jaw tightening.

"Now, I can help him, Captain," Aaron said, coolly. "But first, you and he have to do a little favour for me. Because I'm not a drug lord. Fury fed you a sidewinder. You and that Russian bitch. Fury fed you a sidewinder because he's desperate to catch me."

"And why is that?"

"Because he knows that I can bring down the US Government." Aaron smiled again. "And if you want Barnes to stay alive, and Romanov, you're going to help me."

**Thank you for reading, please review if you wish to. ****  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Captain America and The Winter Soldier do not belong to me. Aaron does. **

Steve was trying hard to keep calm. Aaron watched him, his eyes transfixed on his face. "Are you alright, Captain? Would you like some water?"

"No." Steve shook his head, his mind racing. "What - who are you, really?"

Aaron sat down. Bucky was shifting in the bed. Leaning over, he patted his arm. "Hey, Buck. You're all right man." He gestured to another seat in the room. "Please, sit down."

Steve sat. Selina moved quickly, gracefully around the room. Aaron swallowed, and lifted a glass of water to his lips.

"Ten years ago, I worked for the CIA." He smiled. "Its the kind of job you can never discuss, and never take home. Then I got told I was going to Iraq. Apparently I was needed to help find the bad guys."

"Did you?"

"You could say that." Aaron stretched out, his expression becoming thoughtful, far away. "I was taken directly to a hostage camp, where I had to stand, barking out questions to these young Iraqi guys. None of whom spoke a word of English. Apparently the fact I'm American is meant to be terrifying enough." He laughed harshly. "Actually, I'm a quarter Armenian...so the CIA kind of got that wrong." He shrugged. "I think the only All American Hero is you."

Steve ignored this. "Please continue."

"Well, I was 28. I was told that if the captives failed to answer my questions, I had to put a leash round their necks, and take them for a walk." He bit his lip. "So degrading. Dragging these men, who couldn't understand a word I was saying, round on a leash. Then, if they still wouldn't speak, they got put in a box. Sleep deprivation. Blasted with loud music." He looked at Rogers. "Your best friend was captured and tortured by a bunch of bullying bastards. I guess you both found the representative of another group."

Steve shook his head. "You didn't enjoy it?"

"I don't enjoy hurting people, Captain Rogers." Aaron's voice was soft. "I don't enjoy dehumanising someone, treating them worse than an animal. And I don't enjoy doing it in the name of a big lie. Do you really believe Iraq was necessary?"

Steve looked at the floor. "I was - not in circulation at that point."

"Of course not." Aaron nodded. "You will still under. But, you know, I quit. Left. I couldn't handle it. Couldn't handle the fact that I was guilty of torturing people. Bit like Romanov. She feels guilty because she was part of the KGB? Trust me, I know how she feels."

"You know her?"

"As a matter of fact I do." Aaron smiled. "I was recruited into SHIELD by your girlfriend."

"She's not."

"Sorry." Aaron shrugged. "I'd take advantage if I'd been under as long as you." He took another swallow of water. "Romanov recruited me - they'd been watching me. She knew I was disgusted with the war."

"Did you know about the Winter Soldier?"

"I knew of the myth." Aaron shook his head. "But before you ask, I wasn't tracking him, or following him. I was sent on my little assignments by SHIELD, doing everything from helping politicians to tracking drug dealers with international ties." He snorted. "I think that's why Fury thought I was involved with drug dealing. Truth is, that's what he wants to believe, to try and deny the truth."

"What is the truth?"

"I know Alexander Pierce and HYDRA wanted to control the world. They were the bad guys. But think about this, Captain - I was sent to the Middle East to torture young men who were brainwashed. Brainwashed like him." He jerked his thumb at Bucky, who appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

"What do you want?"

"The Government is congratulating itself for the end of SHIELD." Aaron's eyes were cold. "But think about this. It stole years of your life, Cap. You know that. And what it did to him-"

"He was captured by HYDRA-"

"But no effort was ever made to find him," Aaron insisted. "SHIELD could have looked for him, helped him. They didn't. Why do you think that was, Steve?"

Steve blinked. "I-"

"Because they wanted to use him, as well." Aaron's voice was smooth. "They wanted to find him. If they did, they could use him."

"Oh, really?"

"Captain Rogers." Aaron looked at him. "Trust me. I know things."

"I don't believe you."

Aaron's face twisted. "You really want to push my buttons? OK, let me prove it to you." He walked over to the bed, and threw the covers back from Bucky. Steve, slightly stunned, stood and watched. Bucky stirred.

"HEY!" Aaron barked, striking him across the face. The Sergeant sat up, his facial expression twisting. "Get out of bed," Aaron ordered, grabbing the man's flesh arm. "Don't even think of trying that metal piece on me. I'll rip it off your soldier."

Steve, stunned, could only watch.

"Get on the floor." As the weakened man hit the floor, he groaned. Aaron, undeterred, aimed a kick in the stomach. "Listen," he said, leaning down, speaking softly. "I'm not your friend. I'm not here to help you. You're going to answer my questions."

Bucky blinked. "I-" his voice was weak, slightly broken. Aaron nodded, and reached behind to a drawer. As he opened it, Steve blinked.

Being pulled out of the drawer was a dog leash, with collar. Frozen, the Captain could only watch as he fastened it round Barnes' neck. Suddenly, he gave it a sharp tug. "Come on. I'm taking you for a walk. Good dog."

"Stop!"

Aaron turned, and looked at Selina. Calmly, he pulled a gun out of a holster, and aimed it at her. "Excuse me?"

"Aaron, I-" her voice was a whimper. "Is this necessary?"

"Yes, it is. Because Captain America here doesn't seem to realise that whilst Sergeant Barnes is a world class assassin, the most dangerous people in the world are those who have nothing to lose." He turned to Steve, his eyes chips of glacial ice. "You're a super soldier, as is this one. I'm a former CIA agent, and a disgraced SHIELD agent Fury kicked out. Want to know why he kicked me out? Because I knew about how SHIELD was operating with the Government. In Iraq. In Syria. Getting poor Schmucks like me killed to do their dirty work."

He viciously kicked Bucky in the ribs. "WALK!"

Bucky, his balancing poor, began to struggle forward.

"This is what I had to do, Captain Rogers!" Aaron looked at him, furious. "Are you sure you want to carry on supporting this system?! Playing the All American hero for people who do this?!"

"Alright!" Steve looked at him. "Just stop. I-"

"Yes?"

"Please don't hurt him."

Aaron, smiling, dropped the leash. "You're an easy man to manipulate, Rogers." He smile was laced with contempt. "Difficult one, isn't it? Do you let me torture and hurt a man who has already had 70 years of it - or do you help me bring down this corrupt system?"

"Why did Fury tell me you were a drug lord?"

"Because he knew it would appeal to your sense of justice." Aaron shrugged. "Because he wants me dead, Captain. He wants me dead because he knows what I'm planning to do. And unless you want Bucky here pushing up the daisies, you're going to help me do it."

Steve, his face rigid, looked at him. "Which is what?"

"The biggest terrorist attack ever seen." His lips curved. "And forget about your little special friends coming to help you. All I need is you, him, and Romanov. Bargaining chips."

"I still don't understand why Fury lied."

"Because he wants to kill me himself." Aaron smirked. "Shame that I'm getting to him next."

He turned, and began to pull Bucky up. "Come on man, I'm sorry." He frowned. "He needs to eat - so do you." He looked at Selina. "We good?"

She nodded, trying to hide the tears that were staining her cheeks. "Yes, we're good."

"I'm sorry, Sel, you know I don't like threatening you - but we have to think of the plan." He managed to get Bucky on his feet, and helped him back into the bed. "There now." He smiled at the Captain. "Have a seat. We'll get you something. "

Steve, stunned, watched as he looped an arm around Selina's waist, and drew her to him. As they walked out of the room, he looked at Bucky. Swallowing, he knew that he had to get the out of this bizarre and dangerous situation. He rubbed his forehead.

"Natasha," he murmured. "Where are you?"

**Please review - it is appreciated!**


End file.
